Juntos, sin importar como
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Pasase lo que pasase le protegería. Daba igual si tenían que esconderse, con tal de que él estuviera bien. Pues para Mikaela su familia, su Yuu-chan, era todo lo bueno que quedaba en este destrozado mundo.


¿Cómo había podido llegar todo a esa escala?

Se suponía que una vez alejase a Yuu de todos esos dichosos humanos no sucedería nada. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado en una casa abandonada en medio de un monte, mientras el humano de pelo rosa intentaba arreglar el coche.

Y sí, aunque hubiera escapado con ellos y Yuu le hubiera dicho los nombres de todos los miembros de su nueva familia no quería ni molestarse en recordar sus nombres. Solo podía ver la figura inconsciente de su única familia.

Idiota.

Pensó Mikaela mientras cogía la cabeza del moreno y la reposaba sobre su regazo. Se había arriesgado por él, vio con sus propios ojos como se atravesaba el corazón con su Katana endemoniada y pudo sentir como si el suyo hubiera sido destrozado de la misma manera. Gracias a dios no murió, más él volvió siendo el rey de sal, un temible ángel del final. Todos fueron testigos del inmenso poder que dormía en el chico con la gentil mirada y la sonrisa más adorable que la creación pudiera permitir. Claro que él sabía de antemano todo eso, Krul se lo explicó; por eso mismo había intentando evitar que le controlasen, pues no querría que acabase como esa niña.

Krul...

Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera muerto, sabía que Ferid siempre estaba tramando algo así; más no se lo esperaba. No entendía porque tendría que sentir pena por perderla; más por mucho que quisiera engañarse era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos ¿Qué le había convertido en vampiro en contra de su voluntad? Sí ¿Y además le había llamado su perro? Sí ¿Había que añadir que le hizo soportar tener que ir a Shinjiku bajo el mando del insoportable de Ferid? Sí.

Sin embargo de no ser por ella no habría vuelto a ver a Yuu, no lo habría podido tener en brazos, ver sus lágrimas mientras le llamaba pues pensaba que estaba muerto, y verlo con vida ya le hacía feliz. Pudo ver su sonrisa, reírse con él, sentir la gentileza de sus manos mientras aceptaba que fuera un monstruo; pues eran familia. De niño ya sabía que él los quería, pero ver que era hasta tal punto era algo que le sobrecogía.

Krul podría haberle hecho mucho daño, más le había dado mucho en cambio. Incluso le alejó de la pelea para evitar que le sucediera algo. Por muy frío que hubiera intentado ser, su destrozado corazón había almacenado un extraño cariño, que en realidad lo raro es que tuviera espacio para otro que no fuera de su familia, por la fallecida reina ¿Por qué le había echado a un lado? No tenía porque hacerlo; tal vez quería proteger a su serafín o quien sabe.

El vampiro no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de amargura. Daba igual, fuera donde fuese él traía muerte. Sus padres, su familia, Krul... Tampoco era del todo su culpa, el mundo lo había hecho así, una criatura creada para destruir.

No obstante aquello se desvaneció cuando vio como aquellas esmeraldas que Yuu tenía por ojos se abrían y le miraba con una sonrisa cansada. El mundo se paró por un segundo cuando vio aquello. Tan solo verle en sus brazos, seguro y con alguien que de verdad se preocupaba por él era suficiente para hacerle sonreír a él también. A ojos de Mika todo lo bueno, puro, amable y lo que merecía ser salvado de este mundo estaba personificado en Yuu, pasase lo que pasase quería protegerle. Mientras pudiera vivir feliz le daba igual las calamidades por las que tuviera que pasar.

-Mika...-Le llamó en un tono somnoliento.- Mika...Estás vivo.- Al finalizar su frase su sonrisa se expandió.- Menos mal.-

Quería llorar. Había tenido que sufrir una transformación de ángel a demonio, más otros muchos ataques, y todo lo había hecho para no tener que verle morir. Para colmo puso su mano sobre su mejilla, como cuando le dio su sangre, mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras soltaba "No me importa que me uses", haciendo que se sintiera menos culpable. Esta vez para evitar que la retirase demasiado rápido puso su mano sobre la suya.

Era cierto que ahora eran unos fugitivos y tanto los vampiros como los humanos les buscarían, pero sabía que mientras le tuviera a él al lado lucharía. Sin importar como sobrevivirían, solo tenían que permanecer juntos hasta el final.

 **Fin.**

 _Este es un breve drabble, de nuevo me centro mucho en Mika como hice en el drabble de "Destino caprichoso"(aunque este no es tan triste como ese XD) pero porque me gusta mucho su punto de vista, aunque a veces me enfade, porque de verdad que le quiero pero ODIO cuando se pone a decir que los humanos son malos; el pobre Yuu tendrá que demostrarle que ni todos los humanos son malos y lo mismo para los vampiros._

 _Pero algo que sí me gusta es lo que el capítulo 9 mostró, como Mikaela solo quiere salvarle, sin importar el que, su motivación es proteger a su Yuu-chan que significa todo lo bueno en el mundo ¿¡No es eso una de las cosas más bonitas que habéis visto?!_

 _También me encanta que Yuu se sacrifique tanto por los demás, una entrega sin limites por los que quiere y en lo que cree -Se nota que ama a Yuu y que es su bebé-_

 _Deseo escribir mucho más, con cosas más largas; las ideas están ahí, solo espero poder ponerme._

 _En fin espero que os haya gustado, ya me diréis si os parece bien, mal, etc._

 _¡Os deseo un feliz año nuevo!_

 _Att: FeuerImHerz_


End file.
